Power He Knows Not
by HeneverforgaveHeneverforgot
Summary: I've always wondered what would it have been like if Harry had a Godmother and grew up loved and cared for and with a family. If there was more then just the Dursleys as blood relatives. How much would it change things?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I have not and will never own the Harry Potter works. They belong to Rowling and her alone.

* * *

As the lights were put out and the sleeping baby left on the door step, the residents of the Dursley household slept on. Thunderous snores sounding through the house, the night crept on and the sleeping baby began to wake, and you begin to wonder what kind of reaction will come. Dawn broke across the estate and the wail of a baby echoed, not from the street mind you, but the wail of an overindulged baby who had been sleeping peacefully in the safety of the indoors.

A door creaked open down the hall and a tall, skinny woman strode down to the source of the noise. Bustling into the room 'Oh my little Dudders, are you hungry darling? Oh, you are.' She hefted the big baby, his face red and hot from the effort of his cries. 'Oh, you're getting so big darling. I think you need a change.' The woman huffed and puffed as she struggled with the squirming child. And so, the morning routine began as the spoiled baby, Dudley was fed and his mother, Petunia cooked the breakfast for her husband, quite content with her life even as mashed up banana splattered all over her floor and the wailing began again. She sorted out the mess and plonked the baby in front of the TV in his rocking chair. When she went back to the kitchen, she heard a whimpering cry and hurried back to her Dudders.

Nothing seemed out of place and the child was quite contently garbling and spluttering at the TV. Petunia walked into the hall and heard the whimper again, looking behind her, she could see her baby still not bothered in the slightest.

A sound of a cry came, and the confused mother looked to the front door. 'What in the world?' She yanked the door open and looked outside, the cry had stopped, and she became even more confused, she looked up and down the street, seeing nothing she began to close the door when she heard a small cough come from her feet.

She looked down and screeched. She stumbled backwards, tripping over her slippers and falling to the ground. She stared in horror at the sight of what was on her door step. The baby, bundled up in his blanket, watched her in curiosity, he seemed to come to the decision that the adult would do and squirmed, trying to free his hands to reach toward the adult. His squirming dislodged the letter that had been placed on him earlier in the night it slipped and fell into the door way. The woman watched transfixed at the sight before her, gazing at the letter that fluttered to the ground then snapping her eyes back to the moving child whose movements seemed to become more desperate by the second. She came out of her stupor when the child began to cry, his face scrunching up in frustration. She got to her feet and picked the baby up, the habit of comforting a frustrated child coming to her easily.

She looked down at the baby cradled in her arms, automatically making shushing noises and bouncing him up and down as she rocked him side to side. His face relaxed gradually until he was barely whimpering. She gazed in wonder as the baby stared up at her, his big green eyes shining with tears, lips puckered in a pout, quivering. Her mind trying to comprehend the sight before her. She looked to the letter still on the ground at her feet. Squatting down she plucked it off the floor and once again scanned up and down the street, making sure no neighbours saw and shut the door.

She walked back down the hall in a daze, baby and letter in her arms, as she entered the kitchen she became aware of the world around her and looked in horror at the smoke that obscured her vision, she scurried over to the kitchen window opening it then over to where had once been frying eggs was now charred lumps on a sauce pan. She dumped it in the sink then turned the tap on, creating a puff of steam and smoke.

She looked to the child that was still in her arms and walked to the dining room table, plopping him in what was normally Dudley's chair and strapping him in. She went back once more to the kitchen. She cleaned up the mess and made herself a cup of tea to calm herself. Then getting the remains of Dudley's breakfast brought it out to the baby that had become impatient and was trying to escape the confines of the baby chair. She turned him the right way around and gave him the first few spoonsful of the oatmeal and banana. He seemed to know what to do from there and made to grab the spoon that she was feeding him with. She relinquished it after she was satisfied he had eaten enough and left him to his own devices.

Sitting across from him she eventually had her cup of tea, while opening the forgotten 'til now letter. Turning over the almost see through envelope in her hands, she read the address. _Mr and Mrs V. Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_. It was no mistake, with shaking hands she again turned the letter over again and breaking the wax seal, took the letter from the envelope. Unfolding it with trembling fingers she began to read.

 _Dear Mr and Mrs. Dursley,_

 _I leave this letter with the deepest of sadness. Earlier this Halloween evening, James and Lily Potter were murdered. This crime was committed by none other than Lord Voldemort of whom I'm positive you've heard of before. But by some great miracle their son Harry survived…._

Petunia read the letter, until her hand trembled so much that she could no longer read the words. She dropped the letter onto the table and looked to baby sitting across from her, of course she had recognised him as soon as she had seen his eyes, but she hoped, she hoped to god it wasn't him. Tears gathered in her eyes. What could she do? They couldn't keep him, despite what this Dumbledore said. They couldn't, they wouldn't! He'll be a freak just like his parents. God what will the neighbours think! What'll Vernon do? He won't let him stay in this house, he wouldn't even let me go to see Lily when she had him. Oh god Lily, a sob tore through her throat. Her baby sister was gone, murdered! Oh, I hate them! Why! Why did she have to be a witch? A freak?

The baby across from her babbled, she looked at the letter again.

 _'It is essential that he stay with you. I know you have had your differences in the past with Lily but for the safety of Harry he must stay with a blood relative of Lily's and you are her only family….'_

A blood relative?... Her only family?

As Petunia contemplated this strange wording, her whale sized husband waddled through the kitchen door. She stared at her husband in horror not knowing what she will say. 'Morning.' He grunted as he went over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. She didn't answer him, but he took no notice. It was only after he had taken his first sips of coffee that he noticed anything was the matter.

Now Vernon Dursley was not the smartest of men but even so, you'd have thought someone would notice if a stranger's baby was sitting at their dining table. Eventually he did a double take at the scene before him. He blinked stupidly at the sight before him, once, twice. 'Petunia…'

'Yes darling?' She replied shakily. 'What…Why is…' He said as he came closer, eyes squinting as he regarded the baby eating happily before him. He inhaled sharply as his head whipped over to look at his wife. His complexion took on a purplish tinge as he saw the delicate parchment letter sitting on the table in front of his wife.

'What...is...the...meaning...of...this?!' He said his voice gaining volume with each word. He stood up to his full height, which to be honest wasn't all that impressive but his body mass made up for what he lacked in height. Petunia shrunk back in her seat as her husband's fury became even more terrifying. The baby sitting across from her began to cry, as the sudden shout startled him.

'What is that freak's child doing in our home?!' He roared. 'I don't know.' She wailed. 'I came down the stairs this morning, fed Dudley his breakfast and was going to put out the milk bottles when I heard him,' she threw a scathing look in the baby's direction, 'crying outside, this letter was on top of him,' She said as she threw the offending letter in her husband's direction. He picked up the letter and read it thoroughly, he began to pace, mouthing the words as he went along.

'Dead?' He said as he looked up towards Petunia, she gave a nod as she looked down at the table. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he continued to read. 'Only blood relative?' He again looked up towards Petunia. 'Yes, I thought that was odd as well.' She said.

'But didn't they make that cousin of yours his Godmother?' He asked with his eyebrows furrowed. 'Yes, Emer's daughter had turned out to be a freak just like them, Lily found out, they've been in contact ever since.' Petunia replied slowly, just as confused as her husband in how the child ended up on their doorstep.

Petunia glanced up at the clock. 'Vernon you're going to be late for work.' She exclaimed as she hopped up from her chair. She flurried around the kitchen making him a to-go breakfast. 'I'll call Emer while you're at work and explain to her the situation.' She said as she handed him a flask of coffee and a brown paper bag with food in it.

'We're not taking in that freak Petunia. Even if this cousin of yours doesn't agree, we're not going to put up with this.' He said as he pointed an accusatory finger at the baby who had been silently watching the exchange, his eyes full of tears as they silently trickled over his cheeks. The scar on his forehead an ugly mar on his chubby innocent face. Petunia inhaled shakily at her husband's words, she knew he wouldn't accept the baby but to turn him out entirely? She nodded her compliance and turned away. Vernon gave a grunt and turned to leave, going first to say goodbye to his son then out the door.

'This is all your fault.' Petunia spat at the baby. He looked up at her helplessly, his eyes so much like Lily's, begging her for comfort. Petunia broke, she had denied contact with her sister for so long and now it was too late, the least she could do was give her nephew some comfort. She pursed her lips as she picked him up out of the armchair. He was truly an adorable child, his cheeks a rosy red, button nose, thick black hair in a fuzzy halo around his head and his eyes, of course his eyes were the main feature. The rest of him was very much his father, though if Petunia looked hard enough she could just see a bit of her own father in the shape of his chin and mouth. She gave a watery smile at that.

'So, you're Harry, you know, your mother and I haven't talked in years, except she would consistently send me letters. Once a month, mind you but they were lengthy things and for the last year she has talked none stop about you.' Petunia said, shifting the baby from one arm to the other. 'I never once responded.' Her lips stretched into a thin line. 'I regret that so much now. She didn't deserve this.' Petunia sniffled. She closed her eyes and reigned in her emotions. A sticky hand touched her cheek, she opened her eyes and looked down at her until now mysterious nephew. He watched her, a deep look of concentration on his face.

'Momma?' he asked her.

'No momma.' She whispered, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. His forehead scrunched up. 'Dada?' She shook her head, desperately trying not to cry. This wasn't fair, why, why her? Why them? 'Pa'oot?' She looked at him in confusion. What on earth was that? ' 'Oony?' She shook her head again, not really knowing what he was asking. Just then her own baby started to cry. She hurried into the living room. She swapped the baby's, taking hers out of the bouncy chair and putting her nephew in. She tried to calm the screaming child.

The differences between the children was outstanding. Where one was quiet the other loud, one fair the other dark. The contrasts went on. She left the room then, bouncing her little boy on her hip as she walked over to phone, deciding to call her cousin as soon as possible.

She found her old address book, not remembering the last time she had called Emer. It must have been years ago, they used to be so close, until she had found out about that daughter of hers that had somehow become like Lily. A witch. An abomination. She remembered years ago when Emer used to come over in the summers and she, Lily and herself were inseparable. Then Lily started doing her freaky tricks and Emer, oh I should've known then. She thought it amazing what Lily could do, didn't see her for what she was.

Petunia scoffed 'Well look where it's got her now. None of her little tricks stopped her from dying.' She thought. She immediately regretted it but didn't take it back. She eventually found her cousins number, hoping that it hadn't changed she dialed. It rang four times and she was preparing to hang up and try again when she heard the familiar voice of her cousin.

'Hello?' Petunia froze then, even though she hadn't kept in contact with Lily, Emer had. She was named Harry's Godmother for Christ's sake!

'Hello?' She heard from the line again. This time Petunia spoke up. 'Emer?' She asked quietly. There was silence on the other end of the line, all Petunia could hear was the static and her cousin's breath then, 'Petunia?' She almost could see the incredulous expression on her face from the amount of disbelief in her voice.

'Yes.'

'What is it? What's happened?' The surprise was still in her voice, but suspiciousness was creeping in quickly.

'I…. It's…it's Lily.'

'What do you mean? What's happened to Lily? Petunia?!' Emer's voice became more and more panicked as she went. Petunia opened and closed her mouth trying to think of the words to say. 'She.. she's gone.'

'Gone? Petunia you're not speaking clearly. What's gone?' Petunia choked back a sob and it all came out at once, 'She's dead! They're both dead! They've gone and gotten themselves blown up!' saying the words aloud broke something within her and she started sobbing, babbling nonsense. She heard a straggled gasp from the other side of the phone. 'How…what..where did you hear this?' Emer's voice wavered and broke by the end of her sentence. 'I found their son on my doorstep this morning, a letter was left with him explaining it all.' Petunia said. She heard a stifled sob from the other end of the line and closed her eyes trying to stem the constant flow of tears. 'Vernon won't allow him to stay here Emer he won't! And why was he left here in the first place? It..'

Petunia was cut off from finishing, 'Who was the letter from Petunia?'

'…What?'

'The letter. Who was it from?'

'Dumbledore.' She heard a crash from the phone and held it away from her ear looking at it before listening again. She could hear some mumbling but couldn't make out what exactly was being said. She heard heavy breathing, 'Dumbledore left this letter? So he left Harry on your doorstep for who knows how long in the middle of the night? A one year old?!' The anger could be heard building in her cousins voice though the grief was also ever present.

'Yes. Emer are you not his Godmother? Why was Harry left on our doorstep?'

'No one else knew apart from a select few.'

'What?'

'I'm a Muggle Petunia. It's illegal for me to know about the wizarding world.'

'But your daughter…'

'I know, Lily took a risk we weren't supposed to know until Ciara went to Hogwarts but she couldn't stand the thought of Ciara not knowing what she was.' Emer's breath hitched as she said Lily's name. Petunia pursed her lips trying to refrain from making a scathing comment about "what she was". Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself and bring the conversation back to the reason why she called. 'Will you take him?' she blurted out in the end.

'Petunia?'

'The boy. Will you take him? He can't stay here Emer, Vernon won't stand for it.' There was silence on the phone, 'You would cast out your own nephew?' The disgust in her tone evident. Petunia didn't answer. She heard a scoff and some mumbling. 'I'll be there in two days alright?'

'Two days?!'

Yes Petunia, I can't get there any sooner. You still live in Surrey yes?'

'Yes.'

'Then I'll see you then. Will…will you put Harry on the phone for me Petunia?'

'But he's only a baby.' 'Yes and he's currently an orphan surrounded by unfamiliar people and doesn't know what's going on. Please Petunia, he'll recognise my voice.'

'Fine. Give me a moment.' Petunia left the phone beside the receiver and walked back into the living room, her son having fallen asleep on her shoulder while she spoke on the phone. The black haired child was happily bouncing in the chair blowing bubbles in his mouth when he noticed her. She quickly placed her sleeping son in the play pen and picked her nephew up, bringing him to the phone. 'Here he is now.' Holding the phone to his ear she couldn't hear what was being said, only seeing her nephews reactions and it startled her the difference in him. She thought him happy enough before but the child fairly lit up when hearing his Godmother's voice calling 'Ema.' Over and over and babbling nonsense over the phone. Emer must have understood him well enough as the baby began getting excited at whatever she was saying. Eventually Petunia pulled the phone away.

'Emer?' She heard a sniffle.

'You be good to him alright? I mean it Petunia. He's a wonderful boy and it's only two days. I don't care what Vernon thinks he will have to get over himself. I'll try my best to be there sooner but it's not likely.' Petunia sighed in relief 'Thank you Emer.'

'There's nothing here to thank.' Her cousin said angrily before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 **And there we have it, I've had this idea stuck in my head for ages and I've finally decided to put it to words. This story is a sort of AU with details here and there from Rowling's amazing books.**

 **Please leave reviews on what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters but my own

* * *

The two days passed quickly for Petunia, while her nephew was an easy-going child her son was not. And it didn't help that Vernon was being difficult as well, avoiding Harry like the plague and barely talking to Petunia just because she looked after her nephew. But looking after two one-year olds was much harder than she ever anticipated, and she was beginning to feel the effects of it and so it was with much relief when she heard a knock on her door not long after Vernon left for work. Glancing quickly into the front room and seeing both boys had occupied themselves for now she went to the door. Opening it she near sobbed, seeing her cousin for the first time in years. She was a kind looking woman, with a soft face, frizzy blond hair and mossy green eyes, which at that moment were red around the edges and had rings of tiredness underneath them. She gave Petunia a slight smile when she opened the door, which Petunia returned with a nod opening the door fully, so she could come in. Emer stepped inside and started to take off her coat and Petunia inhaled quickly in surprise at what she saw. Emer paused in her actions and looked to Petunia before rolling her eyes and continuing and hung her coat on the rack.

'You're pregnant?' Petunia stuttered, not really knowing why it caught her so much off guard.

'Yes, our third.'

'Third?' Emer didn't answer only looked at Petunia. 'I didn't know you had anymore after your first.'

'You always knew I wanted a big family Tuney.' Petunia started at the nickname, finally looking up from her cousin's belly to her face.

'I suppose it's been awhile.'

'We haven't spoken in three years.' Petunia only nodded at that, then gestured down the hall, 'He's down there.' Emer stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head and leaving her bag on the floor beside the coat rack and walking towards where Petunia had gestured. She froze when she got to the living room doorway. Her hand moving to cover her mouth as she took in the sight of her Godson relatively happy and healthy. Petunia watched her silently not knowing what to say, this woman used to be like a big sister to her and now after years of not speaking she gives her the worst news possible, what could she possibly say.

Turns out nothing was needed as her nephew caught sight of his Godmother he let out a shriek of delight, stretching his arms towards her calling 'Ema.' happily. Emer dropped her hand and gave a big albeit watery smile, rushing to pick up Harry.

'Oh, hello darling.' She said clutching him to her, repeatedly kissing his hair and muttering things to him that Petunia couldn't hear. Harry happily snuggled into her shoulder, his small arms going around her as much as they could. Petunia gave a small smile at the sight and looked toward her own son who was happily watching the TV from his play pen when she looked back Emer was watching her, then her son.

'He's lovely Tuney.' Petunia preened at the compliment. 'Would you like a cup of tea?' She asked. Her cousin looked surprised by the offer 'Can't have caffeine at the moment, but I'd love a hot water and lemon.' She said giving Petunia a grateful smile.

A few minutes later, both women were sitting in the dining room both with a baby on their lap. 'What happened to his head Petunia?' Emer asked while staring at Harry in her lap. Brushing her thumb along the jagged cut lightly. 'I don't really know, it was there when I found him though that Dumbledore mentioned something about it in his letter.' Emer's head snapped up to look at her and her eyes narrowed when she brought up Dumbledore. 'May I have that letter Petunia?'

Petunia nodded 'It's of more use to you then me.' She said as she got it from a drawer in the kitchen and handed it to Emer. 'Thank you.' she said as placed it on the table in front of her. 'You're not going to read it now?' Emer shook her head. They said nothing then, not knowing what to say. Petunia grew increasingly uncomfortable and started shifting in her chair, jostling Dudley as she did so, causing him to whine. Eventually Emer broke the silence 'Vernon at work then?' she said again looking at Harry, who was quietly playing with her hair.'Yes, though he has a half day today as it's a Friday.'

'Oh.'

'What about your husband?' 'Cian?' 'Yes, Cian how's he doing?'

'Not too bad he's looking after the girls while I'm here, had to take a few days off not that he minded.' Emer said with a smile. 'Girls?' Emer looked up then. 'I forget how long it's been, yes I've two girls now. Ciara who you already know about, she's eight now will be nine soon enough. And Saoirse, she's just turned two about….God a month now? And this little one' she said while placing a hand on her bump 'this one is due about March.' Finishing with a little grin at the thought of her youngest. 'I can't believe Ciara's eight.' Petunia said startled. 'Yes, I think she was about four maybe a bit older the last time you saw her.' Emer said 'And I found out about Saoirse not long after you stopped talking to me.' Petunia coughed and shifted about uneasily. 'Can…Can you afford to am..take...?' She nodded towards Harry. Emer scrunched her eyebrows together 'Even if we couldn't we would.' She said shortly. 'Right well I'm glad.' Petunia said awkwardly.

'Would you have done it?'

'Done what?'

'Would you have sent him away if I wasn't able to look after him?' Emer said trying to hide the accusatory tone of her voice. 'I…I don't know.' Emer closed her eyes and let out a slow breath through her nose. Then she stood, hefting Harry onto her hip as she did. 'Well I think we should head on.' Petunia stood as well. Not knowing how to answer only nodding her head. 'Was there anything left with him here?' 'No nothing, he was only wrapped in a blanket with that letter on top of him.' Emer pursed her lips. 'I…stopped at theirs before coming here. It's why I took so long.' She said biting her lip harshly to keep it from quivering. Petunia looked at her wide eyed. 'And?' Emer only shook her head, looking to the sky before saying. 'It..a whole corner of it was gone.'

'Were they…' 'No, they weren't there. Jesus no.' Petunia looked to the ground. 'But I went in and I found this, thought you'd want it.' Emer said handing her something she'd just pulled from her bag. It was a picture, one of those strange magic ones but the scene was one Petunia recognised. It was Lily's tenth birthday, before all that Hogwarts nonsense but they had already been on thin ice with that Snape boy around Lily all the time. But the picture was of the three of them. Lily, Petunia and Emer. Emer had just gotten her license that year and was taking them all to the beach as a surprise. In the picture the three of them were running towards the camera, water splashing around them as they laughed. 'But...how?' Petunia said eventually looking up from the picture. Emer shrugged 'She must've charmed it sometime afterwards.' Petunia could only nod while looking back to the picture tracing over Lily's form with her eyes. 'Thank you.' She whispered not able to speak any louder for fear her voice would break. She cleared her throat then. 'Anything else?'

'A few things, but they're more for Harry then anything else. Toys, a few of James' and Lily's things, some clothes. I… I couldn't stay for long it was just…' she broke off then, unable to finish her sentence. She picked up her bag then, though she couldn't grab her coat as her hands were full with Harry. Petunia grabbed her coat for her and then lead the way out the door. Emer gave her a tremulous smile of thanks. They had reached the car by this point and after Emer strapped Harry into the baby seat she had in the back she turned back to Petunia. 'We're..a...moving by the way.'

'What?'

'Cian and I, we had decided a while ago to move back home. Well before any of this had happened, we're going to be gone within the next month.'

'You're moving back to Ireland?' Petunia said stunned. 'Yes, it's just too hard being away from the rest of the family all the time so..' Emer trailed off giving a small shrug.

'I….don't know what to say.' Emer smiled sadly 'You don't need to say anything Tuney, I just thought you should know.' Petunia nodded then, with no thought whatsoever threw her free arm around her cousins' neck, giving her a hug knowing somehow it was the last she'd probably be able to give her in who knows how long. Emer froze before welcoming the hug, squeezing her tightly before eventually letting her go. 'Goodbye Tuney. I wish you the happiest of lives.' She said as she got into the driver's seat. Petunia nodded stiffly before walking back to the house turning around at the door and watching her cousin and nephew drive away around the bend of the estate.

* * *

I glanced quickly in the rear-view mirror to check on Harry, he had fallen asleep not long after leaving Surrey. He shifted about in his sleep face scrunching up before relaxing once more, the red jagged scar on his forehead prominent on his pale skin. A small smile crept on my face as I watched him for a moment before turning my eyes back to the road, I tried to sort out my chaotic thoughts as I crept through the London traffic. Eventually I found a parking space not too far from Charring's Cross. What was the name of that pub again? The three Cauldrons? No. The Leaky Broomstick?...No but something like that. I walked along through the streets with Harry dozing on my shoulder (because I of course forgot a buggy) trying to remember the way Lily had once shown me to the pub. There it was The Leaky Cauldron! I walked quickly towards the small entrance of the pub trying not to jostle Harry too much. As I came to the door I hesitated for only a second, God what am I doing?! I thought. This is ridiculous I'm only a Muggle, they probably won't even let me through! But despite my thoughts I pushed open the door and came into The Leaky Cauldron for about the third time in my life. As both times before I was amazed at the sudden opening of space as I walked through the tiny door it was so completely illusioned that I was astounded every time.

I didn't dally at the door for long though remembering what Lily said about how obvious it was when a Muggle came in. 'Their face says it all.' She'd said giggling softly. While continuing to make a mock shocked face. I shook the memory away as I walked up to the barman...Tom? I think that's his name. I stood at the bar only a moment before he came up to me. 'How can I 'elp you miss?' He said brightly smiling at me. 'I'd like to go through to the alley please.' I said quietly curling Harry closer to me. Tom startled a bit before a more gentle smile spread across his face. 'O'course miss, right this way.' He answered just as quietly before coming around the bar and leading me discreetly out to the Alley entrance. He turned to me as we came out of the pub. 'You're very brave miss. First one to come back.' He said giving me a sad smile, not even waiting for an answer before tapping his wand quickly in a sequence on the wall and turning back towards the door to the pub. 'Thank you.' I called quickly after him but all he did was pause and give another smile before returning to the pub. I glanced down at Harry, he was gazing up at me sleepily, slowly blinking those big green eyes as though the effort of keeping them open was too much. I smiled down at him 'That was strange wasn't it.' I said to him before turning to the Alley. I did a double take. It was vastly different to when I had last been here. There were people everywhere, bustling to and from shops excitedly. This was the Wizarding World Lily and James had told me about, not that eerily silent grey place I had seen last time. I couldn't help but smile at the sight before remembering the task I'd set myself.

I quickly started down the street heading directly for the gigantic marble building the could be seen from the other end. The infamous Gringott's Bank. But as I walked along I couldn't help but be distracted at the fantastical sights around me, it was so colourful! Owls were flying everywhere, people in brightly coloured cloaks rushing to and fro. It was amazing to see. I was so distracted that I got to Gringott's in no time at all and I couldn't help but be intimidated at great structure before me. I looked at the giant bronze doors noticing a smallish looking fellow wearing a red and gold uniform standing guard beside them, as I slowly climbed the gleaming white steps I began to realise it wasn't a human but what must've been a Goblin. He bowed to me as I walked past, and I inclined my head in return as I couldn't bow with Harry on my hip. The Goblin drew back in surprise before settling a stoic expression once more as he turned forward. I didn't think much of it as I walked on through to the main hall. It was enormous, with hundreds of goblins behind counters scribbling in ledgers, weighing metal and jewels. I tried not to let too much of my wonderment show on my face as I walked along. I went to the first free Goblin I saw. 'Hi, Sorry but I'm here to inquire about a Will.' The Goblin looked up from his work. 'And who's Will would this be?' He asked shortly. 'The Will of Lily and James Potter.' I answered as quietly as possible not wanting to be overheard but it seems Goblins have excellent hearing as quite a few perked up quickly around us to look at me.

I shifted nervously, hugging Harry to me tightly. The Goblin in front of me stared for a few moments 'Follow me please.' I looked to Harry nervously, he was much more awake now beginning to look around curiously and I hoped to God I had made the right decision in coming here. I followed the Goblin quickly and he led me deeper into the building towards what looked like a private office. 'Wait here a moment.' He said before entering the room, leaving Harry and I alone in the hall outside. Harry was much more awake and had started to wriggle about restlessly. I readjusted my grip on him. 'No Harry.' I said sternly. 'I can't put you down here.' He pouted at me and I could only shake my head fondly before pressing a kiss on his forehead. He seemed to realise he wasn't going to be put down, so he began to entertain himself by playing with the necklace I had on.

He had moved on to my hair by the time the Goblin came back out. 'You may go in now.' He said as he left. 'Thank you.' I said to him, nodding as I walked past. He looked at me strangely before continuing his way back the way we came. I turned towards the open office door and once more hefted Harry higher on my hip as I walked in, praying there was a seat inside.

* * *

 **Strange place to end it I know but the chapter would've ended up being to long otherwise. Hope you all enjoyed Emer and I hope I didn't make Petunia too OOC.**

 **Read and review your thoughts.**


End file.
